MakeDamnSure
by vanete druse
Summary: Songfic. DMxHP. Song is: MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday, for all of you who don't know. "They were going to make it. They had to make it."


_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness_

_You start shaking at the thought._

It's the idea that gets him started, the idea of a suggestion to do it, the one thing he had been avoiding with pitiful excuses. Surely if either of his parents knew what was really going on inside his thick, blonde head, they surely would ban it, or something worse. Kill him.

He couldn't bear the thought of his own love being killed because of his idiotic mistake, the truth slipping up instead of an excuse. Not wanting to lie anymore. Not wanting to hide.

Pulling the crimson covers all around him, he pressed his face into the bare torso of his loved one, ear against skin to hear the reassuring thumping of his lover's heart. The lean arms that wrapped around his skinny frame secured him in a tight embrace, the spice of his soap and simple 'Just Harry' smell burying all clouds of doubt. They were going to make it. They had to make it.

_You are everything I want_

_'Cause you are everything I'm not._

He watches him from afar, sneering when an audience turns to him, daydreaming when inquisitive teenagers looked away. **Perfect Potter, it even sounds right together.** The way the younger kids looked up to him, a savior of sorts, The Boy Who Lived. The Boy Who Escaped. The Boy Who Was Famous. Nicknames of all sorts came pouring in to fit his latest escapade from the Dark Lord that he was supposed to be supporting, but couldn't find it in his heart to do so, even to spy. It felt so wrong compared to Perfect Potter, with his jet black hair and emerald eyes shining from round frames, nestled upon a perfectly straight nose and fair, silky skin. The face of a hero.

He wore the mark of envy clearly upon his robes, the green practically staining his skin whenever he dared to sleep in his bed, which was becoming cold from his infrequency. Nobody would look upon him as Potter's admirers looked at him.

Most misconstrued the discontent that lined his face for disgust. He didn't bother to correct them.

_I just wanna break you down so badly._

_Well I trip over everything you say._

_I just wanna break you down so badly in the worst way._

The fights killed him. Even the scripted ones, though it was of a lesser extent, knowing whatever came flying out of his mouth wasn't really what he meant. No, it was when they were caught up in the heat of the moment, protecting themselves from each other, protecting their status from the outside world that would otherwise throw hate upon their confusing and unwanted relationship. Words were hurled, without a thought or a care, and his silver eyes couldn't keep themselves dry long enough to finish. Oh how he longed to shove his lover against the cold stone wall, kissing him senseless, showing him his love was true and real and that not even a war could change that.

And yet, whenever he found himself emotionless to win, a small bubble of pride popped inside of him, filling his otherwise ice cold stomach. **You won this time. Just like a true Malfoy.**

Afterwards, though, he didn't feel like a true Malfoy, but it didn't matter. He'd rather be a true Potter.

_We lay, we lay together just not_

_Too close, too close._

Fingers brushed against skin, his head pressed into the crook of his neck. He loved to kiss the soft hairs on his forearm, to feel the tickle of them on his face, as he pressed his cheek into them. Nighttime cloaked the pair, and they made no noise. There was no noise that needed to be made.

He'd be gone in the morning, just like always. Condemned to be surrounded by the reason why they had to be torn apart. A living hell of sorts.

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave._

_No, you won't ever get too far from me._

The thought of a life on the wild side without him wasn't an option. Life or death, it was. Life or death. Secrets much too precious to be shared in awkward glances and gentle smiles that were the bane of every teenager's existence.

No, he wouldn't do it without him. He couldn't do it without him, as if he were feeding of his strengths and abilities and courage. **No wonder he's in Gryffindor. No wonder I'm in Slytherin.** He was nothing but a coward cowering behind a lion of a man.

_I'm gonna make damn sure._


End file.
